Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a service system and method for collecting usage history of a smartphone using a smartphone optimization application, recommending a user-fitting application, and providing a research service based on a reward.
Description of the Background
In a smartphone, advantages of a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are combined. In detail, in the smartphone, functions of the mobile phone are combined with data communication functions such as a schedule management, a facsimile transmission/reception, and an Internet connection. While existing mobile phones have only functions allowed upon release as a complete product, a user may install, add, or delete various types of applications, for example, application programs.
The user may directly connect to the Internet using wireless Internet access, or may connect to the Internet using a variety of browsing programs. The user may directly create a desired application, and may configure an interface suitable for the user using various types of applications. Further, the user may share an application with another user having a smartphone equipped with a similar operating system (OS). The aforementioned advantages are not found in existing mobile phones.
An application store (Appstore) refers to an online ‘mobile content (software) market’ that allows trades of mobile applications. An application (hereinafter, an App) may be distributed through various paths. The user may install a desired App in the smartphone by searching for and selecting the desired App through the Appstore and by downloading an installation file.
The Appstore according to the related art recommends an App to the user based on download counts of the App, a correlation with an App previously downloaded by the user, reviews, and ratings. However, the download counts may be insignificant since 90% or more of Apps downloaded by users are downloaded once or less. The correlation between Apps is also insignificant with respect to an App that is not used. In addition, various abusing methods are known in association with the reviews or the ratings and thus, it is difficult to identify the review or the rating of a genuine user.
Also, from the view of App developers or App sellers, there is a need to verify an App that is being substantially used and a usage frequency of the App for each country and/or for each target user as well as given information. For example, when developing a new App, specific data may be required to determine a business value. However, the Appstore according to the related art provides only information about rankings for each App market or for each App or provides download rankings for each section. Accordingly, the App developers or the App sellers determine a business value at a level of using subjective data such as recollection-based answers of users through a separate survey.